1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filler-laid wire rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of a wire core rope, it is known in the art to fill the gaps between the individual outer strands with a filler material like a thermoplastic resin or to impregnate a filler material into all the gaps and interstices including the gaps between the core rope and the outer strands as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,777. Such impregnated wire ropes possess excellent properties in abrasive resistance, fatigue strength and loss of wire rope breaking load by stranding and closing, due to the effects of suppressing abrasive contact of the individual outer strands or of the outer strands with the core rope and entrapping the lubricant oil impregnated into the core rope and strands. However, the conventional impregnated wire rope which has the filler material integrally positioned around its entire outer periphery has an inherent drawback in that the flexibility of the wire rope as a whole is impaired to a considerable degree. Further, the filler material is susceptible to cracking and peeling especially when the rope is used as a running rope.